Demon Dreams
by Nobody true
Summary: As Jamie and her friends continue the fight against vampires and demons in La, Drusilla and the anointed one arrive ready to wreak havoc. They want control of La and Jamie is determined to stop them. As Jamie dreams of her bloody fate at the hands of Drus


**Demon Dreams**

"**Welcome" Yelled the anointed one as he jumped down from the landing onto a wooden crate "How nice of you to join us, slayer. And look you've brought us a snack to eat!"**

"**Leave him alone or I'll kill you!" Ordered Jamie**

"**Shut your mouth girl!" Demanded another vampire as he slapped Jamie causing her to cry out in pain**

"**Jamie, are you okay?" Asked Gunn pulling at the chains holding him to the wall, he was desperate to protect his girlfriend even though he knew deep down she was the slayer and could protect herself**

"**Yeah I'm okay" Jamie answered Gunn without taking her eyes of the three vampires heading towards her from each direction**

"**Leave her!" Commanded the anointed one as the vampire to Jamie's right put his hands around her throat, even though the anointed one looked like a child he had the power to control all other vampires. As the vampire let go of Jamie's throat she coughed gently and then kicked the vampire across the room, as he dropped onto two other vampires, Jamie kicked the two vampires infront of her and just as she ripped the chins holding out off the wall, a new vampire entered the room. And with one wave of her hypnotizing fingers Jamie was frozen and then all the chaos stopped, all the yelling stopped and then Jamie's heart stopped and she was. . . .**

"**Drusilla" Cried Jamie as she woke up in a cold sweat and as she looked around her bedroom, she noticed her clock and so she jumped out of bed, got dressed and headed off to Angel's home also known as Angel Investigations. The head quarters for a group of demon fighters. A slayer named Jamie, a vampire with a soul (off course) named Angel, an ex-watcher named Wesley, a girl who received visions from the powers that be named Cordelia, and a fighter named Gunn. **

"**Hey Jamie" Said Gunn as Jamie walked through the double doors and gave him a quick smile before heading to Wesley's office. As she walked in and slammed the door with a loud bang Wesley looked up, just he was about to speak Jamie raised her hand and . . . . **

"**Look I know I'm late and I sorry" As she said that Wesley gave her a sarcastic look and she knew exactly what he meant "Okay I'm really not, but I need you to look in your books or do what ever it is you do"**

"**Look in my books for what?" Asked Wesley as Jamie took a breath**

"**For prophecies" Said Jamie cringing**

"**Prophecies?" Questioned Wesley standing up and walking round to sit on the front of his desk**

"**Yeah, like monsters are goanna come and kill us prophecies"**

"**What brought all this on?" Asked Wesley heading for the bookshelf**

"**I've had this recurring dream over the last few nights, all containing the same monsters, the same events but always in a different location" Said Jamie before taking a breath "And believe me Wes none of them have been to pretty."**

"**So what happens in these dreams exactly?"**

"**Well, me and Gunn been captured by the anointed one, I start to fight back, Drusilla shows up and kills me. Then I wake up off course" Said Jamie giving Wesley a sideways glance**

"**Oh." Wesley gently sat back into his chair behind the desk with a pile of books that he had placed carefully on the desk before taking the top book and opening the cover began to read. Then as Jamie left Wesley's office she saw Gunn and headed straight to the doors**

"**Going somewhere Jamie?" Asked Gunn placing his axe on a chair**

"**Going down to Lorn's club" Replied Jamie as she started walking to the doors again**

"**How come?" Asked Gunn heading towards her**

"**Wesley. He needs me to look into some stuff" Answered Jamie speeding up**

"**Well I'll come with you"**

"**No! I mean no need for us both to go, besides what if something happens the guys might need your help"**

"**Well okay then, call if you need me" Said Gunn with a disappointed look on his face**

"**Sure" Jamie answered as she quickly looked at Gunn and saw the disappointed look on his face "Tell you what lets have lunch when I get back okay?"**

"**Cool" Said Gunn smiling**

"**Hey Lorn! Open up!" Yelled Jamie as once again she banged on the door of the club getting ready to break it down**

"**What do you want?" Called Lorn from behind the big club doors "Oh Jamie it's you" Said Lorn as he opened the door and saw Jamie standing then adding "What do you want?"**

"**I need to know if there are any demons in town"**

"**Any new demons?" Questioned Lorn "Not as far as I know why?"**

"**No reason really. If you hear anything let me know, okay?" Asked Jamie picking up her black leather rucksack**

"**Yeah sure. Anything else I can do for you?"**

"**No. Thanks a lot Lorn" Said Jamie then she turned and started to walk away "See-ya"**

"**Bye" Lorn replied before heading back inside and closing the doors**

"**Hey Jamie, ready for lunch?" Asked Gunn as Jamie walked in**

"**In a sec I need to speak to Wes" Replied Jamie heading for Wesley's office. Wesley looked up as the door once again banged shut**

"**Jamie, problem?"**

"**I spoke to Lorn early"**

"**About?"**

"**The dreams"**

"**What did you ask him exactly?"**

"**Just if there were any new demons in town"**

"**And?"**

"**No"**

"**No?"**

"**No. There are new demons in town"**

"**So?"**

"**So, I don't know if the dreams are prophecies or not. Unless. . . "**

"**Unless?"**

"**Got to go see Merl"**

"**Merl?"**

"**Yeah Merl the snitch"**

"**Want to know what I found out?"**

"**Yeah definitely"**

"**L.A. which is also known as Lost Angels the English translation from Spanish and like Sunnydale L.A. attracts demons and vampires"**

"**Wesley short version please"**

"**Oh sorry" Said Wesley taking a breath "It's quite possible that the anointed one has power here as well as in Sunnydale and it is also quite possible that he wasn't able to get control of the hell mouth because of Buffy, so he decided to gain control of the neighbouring cities then gain control of the hell mouth by"**

"**By killing Buffy" Finished Jamie**

"**And you" Said Wesley looking grim "And Angel as well as Giles and Buffy's friends, me and your friends"**

"**Gunn and Cordey"**

"**Right" Commented Wesley**

"**I need to ring Buffy"**

"**Why?" Asked Wesley looking puzzled**

"**To find out if Kendra's alive and if so where she is"**

"**Okay" Said Wesley still looking puzzled**

"**Don't worry. So apart from the whole Lost Angels thing, found any thing in the way of prophecies?"**

"**Not yet, but I'm still looking"**

"**Okay I'm goanna call Buffy, go see Merl, then I promised Gunn we'd go to lunch"**

"**Well I'm goanna run home and get some books"**

"**Laters" Said Jamie, then she turned round and walked out to the phone on the counter**

"**Jamie, what's going on?" Asked Gunn as Jamie lifted up the phone**

"**Make a call, go see Merl, then lunch, okay? Promise"**

"**Yeah sure, whatever"**

"**Gunn? What's the matter?" Asked Jamie looking into Gunn's deep brown eyes and seeing the trouble within them**

"**Nothing" Replied Gunn turning away from Jamie**

"**Don't lie to me Gunn, you're not good at it" Said Jamie forcing Gunn to turn and face her**

"**It just seems like you're to busy to hang out"**

"**No, I'm not. It's just. . ." Jamie trailed off which scared Gunn She's never done that before Thought Gunn getting nervous**

"**Jamie?" He asked taking hold of her arm "It's just what?"**

"**I'll explain over lunch, cause right now I've got to call Buffy and then we're goanna go see Merl"**

"**Fine" As Gunn said that Jamie looked a little upset "No seriously, that's fine"**

"**You sure" Asked Jamie**

"**Yeah, now make your call, then we'll beat up Merl for whatever reason you see fit and then we'll go to lunch"**

"**Great, so give me five minutes" Said Jamie smiling again**

"**Okay, let's go and see Merl" Said Jamie as she put the phone down and headed towards Gunn**

"**Cool see you guys later" Said Gunn as he and Jamie headed out toward the door with Jamie**

"**Where are you two going?" Asked Cordelia coming down the stairs with Angel beside her**

"**We're going to Merl's" Replied Jamie turning quickly to face the door then back to the door**

"**How comes?" Asked Cordelia as Angel went to Wesley's office**

"**Need some info. Fill you in later"**

"**Where's Wesley?" Asked Angel heading back to the others**

"**Went home for some books, why need him?"**

"**No" Replied Angel going back to the counter**

"**Well later then" Said Gunn pulling Jamie's arm**

"**Yeah later guys" Said Jamie following Gunn out of the door**

"**Bye. Well there in a hurry to get out of here" Suggested Angel**

"**Yeah, in a hurry to leave, together" Continued Cordelia with one eyebrow raised**

"**You don't think they maybe?"**

"**Gunn and Jamie?" Asked Cordelia "No way!" Answered Cordelia as she and Angel started laughing.**

"**Knock knock" Yelled Gunn as Jamie banged on the door**

"**Who, who's there?" Quivered Merl as he headed toward the door**

"**The slayer!" Yelled Jamie as she kicked the door down and sent Merl flying**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Now that's not a nice way to talk to a lady, is it?" Asked Jamie as she threw Merl across the room and pinned him against the wall with her foot**

"**Yeah, yeah, okay I'm sorry. How can I help you miss?"**

"**I need some information" Said Jamie bringing her foot down**

"**Sorry I'm fresh out" **

"**Merl, don't lie to me" Replied Jamie giving him a stern look**

"**I'm not!" Protested Merl**

"**She'll hurt you" Said Gunn leaning on the wall beside Merl**

"**I swear I don't know anything" As Merl finished Jamie punched him in the face**

"**Hey, you broke my nose"**

"**I meant to" Said Jamie seeing the sweet smile on Gunn's face and as started to raise her arm again**

"**Oh, oh yeah it's all coming back to me now. So what information do you need?"**

"**Any new demons in town? And anything big about to go down?"**

"**Let me go and I'll tell you"**

"**Tell me and I won't brake your neck" Smiled Jamie**

"**Okay" Said Merl swallowing hard "There's a new vamp chick in town and she's brought some kid with her"**

"**The girl what's her name?"**

"**Don't know"**

"**What does you look like?"**

"**Pale, brown eyes, black hair and fangs"**

"**Drusilla?" Questioned Gunn**

"**Yeah" Answered Jamie "The kid. Tell me about the kid"**

"**Powerful, lots of vamp follows"**

"**The anointed one" Whispered Jamie thinking about the dreams**

"**So we have the demons" Said Gunn bringing Jamie back to reality**

"**Yeah now all we need is to know why L.A." Continued Gunn**

"**Wesley's already got a theory, but it would help if I knew their exact plan, Merl"**

"**All I know is, there here and they want control, this vamp chick and the kid"**

"**That's everything right?" Asked Jamie giving Merl another stern look**

"**Yeah everything" Answered Merl shaking**

"**If I find out you're lying to me"**

"**I'm not lying, I swear it"**

"**Good. Come on Gunn lets go"**

"**Hey don't I get paid?" Shouted Merl as they started to leave**

"**You get to live, be happy" **

"**I won't if that vamp chick finds me. She'll suck me dry!"**

"**You're a demon Merl, vampires don't fed on demons"**

"**Oh come on, surely I deserve some payment for my services"**

"**Merl, shut up!" Ordered Jamie**

"**Shutting up" Answered Merl**

"**That's a good boy. Now if you hear anything?" Said Jamie turning to face Merl once again**

"**I let you know"**

"**Okay, let's go Gunn"**

"**Let's go" Repeated Gunn as he followed Jamie out the door**

"**So what now?" Asked Gunn as they went back onto the streets**

"**I think I promised you we'd have lunch"**

"**Well then where do you want to go?"**

"**Your choice cause I have messed you about all day" Answered Jamie**

"**Cool, well I know this great little Tai place"**

"**Lead the way" Smiled Jamie as Gunn held out his arm as if he was her boyfriend like in her dream though the thought hadn't crossed her mind yet.**

"**Hey Cordey. Ready for training?" Asked Angel as he saw Cordelia come down the stairs in tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt**

"**As soon as Wesley gets back"**

"**Okay?"**

"**Don't go there! Jamie and Gunn are the ones who are dating remember? Not me and Wesley"**

"**Okay, whatever you say"**

"**Ha ha" Said Cordelia pulling a face**

"**I don't get why you're so worried, Wesley's a big boy now and he can take care of himself"**

"**Dru's back!" Cried Wesley as he burst through the door**

"**What did you say?" Asked Cordelia heading over to Angel**

"**Drusilla, she's here in L.A."**

"**She can't be" Said Angel with a look of shock on his face**

"**Oh trust me Angel she is"**

"**How do you know?" Asked Cordelia looking from Angel to Wesley then back to Angel**

"**I had a note" Answered Wesley**

"**A note meaning?" Asked Angel looking a little nervous**

"**A girl's heart with the words "Dru's back!" carved on it"**

"**Oh god" Whispered Cordelia**

"**Where are Jamie and Gunn?" Asked Wesley heading for his office**

"**Lunch, I'll call them" Answered Cordelia**

"**Good idea" Said Wesley before heading into his office**

"**Oh you're back" Said Gunn as Jamie came and sat back down at the table**

"**Yeah, that was Cordelia on the phone"**

"**Let me guess, something's come up and they need us to go back"**

"**Yeah, I've already paid so lets go"**

"**So you want to tell me what's come up?"**

"**Dru sent Wes a present so we know she's back"**

"**Dru being the girl Angel drove crazy?"**

"**Yeah and that was before he killed and turned her"**

"**Great" Said Gunn sarcastically**

"**If my dreams are right this is goanna be mind blowing"**

"**Not literally right?" Asked Gunn looking anxious**

"**Maybe" Said Jamie shaking her head as she took a deep breath as the image of Drusilla killing her flashed through her mind "Guess my dreams are goanna come true after all"**

"**Not if I have anything to say about it!" Said Gunn putting his arms around Jamie causing her to smile and feel like a normal girl._ A normal girl as if_. . . Thought Jamie as Gunn let go and she gave him another smile before they headed back to the office.**

"**So Dru's back ha?" Questioned Jamie as she walked in the office with Gunn behind her**

"**Jamie you startled me"**

"**Oh, sorry"**

"**Yes Drusilla is back. I got a "**

"**Yeah Cordelia told me" Jamie said quickly so she didn't have to hear about the heart again**

"**So Dru's back, Jamie's had dreams of Dru killing her, so I'm guessing out plan is to get Jamie out of town so that"**

"**What?" Asked Wesley**

"**What?!" Yelled Jamie angry at the suggestion of running away "I'm the slayer! Screw my dreams, I am not running away! If Dru wants a fight then let her bring it cause I am not afraid"**

"**Afraid of what?" Questioned Gunn taking Jamie's arm and turning her to face him "Afraid to die?"**

"**Wes can you give us a sec?" Asked Jamie caught of guard by what Gunn had said**

"**What?" Asked Wesley shocked**

"**Wesley!"**

"**I'm leaving" Said Wesley as soon as he heard the angry tone of Jamie's voice**

"**Gunn, don't you dare tell me I'm afraid of death, cause I'm not!"**

"**Don't you get it Jamie? Everyone is afraid of death"**

"**Yeah everyone is until they've been through it! And hello been through it, so no more fear!"**

"**Jamie, I don't care if you've been through it, I know you well enough to know, deep down your still scared" Said Gunn lowing the volume of his voice slightly**

"**The only thing I'm scared of is losing you and the others!" Yelled Jamie staring at Gunn**

"**Yeah and I'm scared of losing you! But I also know you don't want to die"**

"**You're right I don't want to" Said Jamie pausing for a moment "But I'm not afraid to" Said Jamie looking at the floor before looking back up at Gunn**

"**Well I'm afraid of how I'd cope if you did die"**

"**I'm not goanna die Gunn"**

"**You don't know that Jamie!"**

"**As long as I have you I know that!" Answered Jamie smiling weekly and as she said those words, Gunn and Jamie hugged then as Gunn brought his head up and loosened his grip, their eye meet and slowly they both leant in before gently and tenderly kissing. **

"**It's just like in my dreams" Whispered Jamie as they stopped kissing**

"**If that's your way of saying the kiss was nice I couldn't agree more" Smiled Gunn**

"**Yeah it was nice, but all of this happened in my dreams, and I thought it was just a dream not part of the prophecy"**

"**Okay?" Asked Gunn**

"**Don't worry about it" Smiled Jamie as her and Gunn let go of each other**

"**Am I interrupting?" Asked Wesley poking his head around the basement door**

"**Ha?" Said Jamie as she turned to face Wesley "No Wes you're not interrupting anything" Said Jamie smiling at Gunn**

"**So you two aren't arguing anymore?" Asked Cordelia coming up the stairs after Wesley with Angel behind her**

"**No. We're not arguing any more" Said Gunn smirking**

"**Okay now we have decided that I'm not leaving town till Dru's dead, lets work on finding her and killing her"**

"**Well as long as she's not with Wolfram and heart that shouldn't be that hard" Commented Angel leaning on the counter beside Jamie**

"**So lets find her before she kills anyone else"**

"**Lets" Said Jamie jumping behind the counter and grabbing the laptop from her bag and loading it up "First things first" Continued Jamie "What does Drusilla into? Angel?"**

"**Stars" Answered Angel bluntly**

"**What?" Asked Gunn standing by Jamie and looking at the computer**

"**Dru likes stars, she likes to see the stars during the night"**

"**Angel you can see stars from everywhere in this town" Replied Wesley**

"**No. No you can't"**

"**What?" Asked Wesley looking at Jamie**

"**There are only eight places that are high enough to see the stars"**

"**How do you know that?" Asked Cordelia standing by Wesley**

"**I'm the slayer, it's my job to know" Answered Jamie**

"**Plus she sits on the roof of the highest building she can find every time she's upset" Added Gunn as Cordelia started laughing**

"**Okay so we know what Dru likes what about the kid?" Asked Jamie**

"**I'm guessing somewhere safe underground" Answered Angel**

"**Like safe underground in abandoned buildings which are also high enough to see the stars?"**

"**Yeah I guess" Said Angel looking confused "Why?"**

"**Cause there are only five buildings which are abandoned, have safe basements which only have access from the roof and are high enough to see the stars during the night"**

"**Right so we what? Charge in and get ourselves killed?" **

"**Don't be silly Cordey, me and Angel will sneak in each one and check 'em out. Then when we know which one they're in we'll make a plan and attack"**

"**Okay, so when do we start?" Asked Angel**

"**Hold on!" Demanded Gunn "What do you mean "me and Angel"? I'm coming with you!"**

"**No, you're not!" Commanded Jamie "Me and Angel are goanna go in alone to check out the buildings. Then when we go in for the attack you, Wes and Cordey if she wants can come"**

"**But. . . "**

"**No arguing!" Ordered Jamie giving Gunn a stern look**

"**Fine" Answered Gunn**

"**Don't sulk! I don't want to be found and I don't want you dead"**

"**Okay?" Said Angel "Now when do we start going in?"**

"**We'll start tonight" Answered Jamie**

"**Well we should warm up a bit before we go"**

"**Yeah" Answered Jamie following Angel down to the basement after smiling at Gunn and taking an axe from the weapons cupboard.**

"**So, is everything okay between you and Gunn?"**

"**Yeah, why?" Asked Jamie as she balanced on a plank of wood**

"**You two just seem a little more protective over each other then usual and you both seem angry"**

"**Angry? Protective? What are you on? Me and Gunn are just fine" Said Jamie dropping down from the plank and landing in the splits**

"**Okay, what ever you say" Said Angel heading for the board with some knifes in his hand**

"**Angel, tell me why you're being sarcastic. Now!"**

"**I'm not" Replied Angel**

"**Yes you are. Now tell me why"**

"**I'm not, I really do believe you"**

"**Angel" Said Jamie giving him a funny look "You better be telling me the truth**

"**I am"**

"**Okay, well lets get training in case we have to fight tonight"**

"**Right" Replied Angel**

"**So what one do you want to start with?" Asked Jamie stretching as she headed for the punching bag**

"**I don't mind" Said Angel getting a bull's eye as he throw the last of the four knifes he had picked up**

"**Well, how about the one on fourth street, by the water?"**

"**The water?" Questioned Angel**

"**Yeah, it's got roof access, front access and water access"**

"**Okay" Replied Angel shrugging and pulling a face**

"**What?" asked Jamie seeing his face**

"**Nothing" Answered Angel "It's just we're almost definitely goanna run into them there"**

"**Let me guess Dru likes water"**

"**No, Dru hates water"**

"**Then why are we goanna run into them there?"**

"**Cause it's a safe escape from fire"**

"**Right" Said Jamie nodding as she stopped the punching bag and looked at Angel "We set them on fire, they jump into the water"**

"**Safe and easy escape"**

"**So after we burn the place down, they move on, we track them down again and kill them"**

"**Works for me" Answered Angel**

"**I thought you'd like it"**

"**I always like the plans that involve us killing seriously bad vampires that want to kill us"**

"**You and me both" Laughed Jamie**

"**Ready for a long night?" Asked Angel**

"**Just let me do some accuracy work and I'll be set" Answered Jamie**

"**I'll get changed" Said Angel heading for the stairs**

"**I'll click my fingers"**

"**Click your fingers?" Questioned Angel**

"**To get changed"**

"**Oh right, your magic. How's that coming?"**

"**Pretty good, if you want I can make you levitate"**

"**No that's okay, I like being on the ground"**

"**Sure?" Asked Jamie**

"**Absolutely" Said Angel as headed up the stairs to the main office on the ground floor.**

"**Angel, two of the buildings have access to the basement from the outside down stairs." Said Cordelia as Angel walked in to the main office**

"**Not such a safe area" answered Angel**

"**Right" Responded Cordelia "But they do provide easy access in the morning" She continued**

"**During the pre-dawn" Stated Angel**

"**Right" Answered Cordelia for the second time**

"**So we can watch for any late at the warehouses" Added Gunn**

"**You and Jamie will have to do that Gunn"**

"**Do what?" Asked Jamie coming up the stairs and entering the main office already to go on patrol in a new outfit, a pair of black jeans and a stylish light blue top**

"**Covering the pre-dawn time at two of the buildings with outside down the stairs basement access"**

"**Which two?" Asked Jamie jumping up and sitting on the counter**

"**The one fifth street and the one on twenty-eighth street"**

"**Okay well I'll met you at fifth street just before the pre-dawn"**

"**Don't be surprised if I'm late Gunn and don't attack any groups of vampire larger then, oh, I don't know one"**

"**Oh come on, I can handle at least three vampires"**

"**That's what Gorge said" Replied Alex referring to their old friend Gorge who had taken on a group of three vampires and been killed six months before**

"**Point made, I'll wait for you"**

"**Good boy"**

"**Hey I'm not a dog"**

"**Depends on what way you're looked at" Laughed Cordelia**

"**Nice one" Smiled Jamie. As Gunn pulled a face and Jamie started laughing along with Cordelia and Angel**

"**Very funny guys! Said Gunn as he picked up a sword from the weapons cupboard and headed for the stairs**

"**Hey, careful with that Gunn, I don't want to have to take you to the vets" Laughed Jamie**

"**Not you too"**

"**I'm sorry Gunn, we'll leave you alone now" Said Jamie smiling sweetly**

"**Come on Jamie let's go hunting" Said Angel as he came down the stairs five minutes later after getting changed**

"**Let's go" Said Jamie, before getting up, following Angel put the door and grabbing a piece of paper out of Cordelia as she passed the counter**

"**What's on the paper?" Asked Gunn heading over to Cordelia**

"**The five address" Responded Cordelia taking a deep breath. Then she continued "It's goanna be a funny night"**

"**It's always fun around here" Smiled Gunn leaning on the counter by Cordelia. _I hope Jamie's careful, we've only just got together _Thought Gunn as Cordelia headed towards the computer.**

"**It may have been a bust, looking in this one" Said Jamie looking over the side of the building on forth street by the water "But this is definitely a beautiful view"**

"**Yeah, it's nice, surprised there not here"**

"**Surprised, but not disappointed"**

"**I hear that" Smiled Angel as he and Jamie started down the stairs and out the door to the street**

"**What want do you want to hit next?" Asked Jamie**

"**What one's closest?"**

"**The one on twelfth street"**

"**Well what are we waiting for?"**

"**Let's patrol first so I can meet up with Gunn after we visit the next building"**

"**Sure, let's go" As Angel said that they headed to the cemetery on twenty-fifth street, where a new vampire was due to rise and then they hit the streets and Lorn's club for a quick drink, before heading to twelfth street for the second building on their list**

"**This is a big one" Said Jamie when she saw the height of the building**

"**So you can see the stars" Answered Angel**

"**Oh yeah, Dru likes stars" Said Jamie turning to face Angel "Did you have to turn her?" Asked Jamie as she started to climb up the fire escape with Angel behind her "I mean drive her crazy, kill her family, kill her, but turn her? What were you young for a vampire and stupid?"**

"**Try young and crazy"**

"**Right you were the scary Angelus. All hale you, the almighty and terrifying Angelus. Who got his soul back and has now been beaten up by what is now four slayers in total?"**

"**Yeah I think it's four. You, Kendra, Faith and . . ."**

"**Buffy?" Asked Jamie**

"**Yeah, but unlike the other slayers Buffy beat me up more then once"**

"**Hey, I've beat you up tons of times" Responded Jamie**

"**Okay. You and Buffy have beat me up more then once"**

"**What about Faith? I thought she kicked your ass a couple of times"**

"**No, just the once, same with Kendra"**

"**Oh"**

"**What do you mean "oh"?"**

"**Nothing I just thought you'd got your ass kicked lots of times by slayers"**

"**No. Just you and Buffy"**

"**Works for me" Smiled Jamie as she climbed the last bit of the ladder and looking over the wall before climbing onto the roof**

"**Angel, can I ask you something?"**

"**Sure" Answered Angel**

"**What would you say if two members of our group started dating?"**

"**Well, who are we talking about?" Asked Angel Jumping up to join Jamie on the roof**

"**No-one in particular"**

"**Well if they like each other and it doesn't affect their work then, it's totally fine with me. But I can't speak for the others"**

"**The others?" Questioned Jamie**

"**Cordey, Wes and Gunn"**

"**Right"**

"**Let me guess, they slipped your mind"**

"**Gunn sure didn't" As Jamie said that Angel looked her with his eyebrows raised "I mean cause we're watching the building later"**

"**Right"**

"**Shut up" **

"**What? I just said"**

"**No! Quiet!" Ordered Jamie cutting Angel off "Now let's brake in, check this place out and go home"**

"**Sure" Answered Angel**

"**Got the stuff?"**

"**Yeah, here" Said Angel passing Jamie her lock-picking kit "Do you sense something?"**

"**No, why?" Asked Jamie as she opened the lock just to the door hit her in the face and send her flying backwards till she slammed into the wall at the edge of the roof, in the mean time two vampires were fighting Angel and the other three were heading over to Jamie**

"**You okay Jamie?" Yelled Angel as Jamie jumped up and started fighting the closest vampire**

"**Yeah, I'm just fine an' dandy" "Said Jamie kicking the vampire behind her in the chest and stacking the one infront of her in the chest "How 'bout you?"**

"**Perfect" Angel yelled as he stacked the two vampires he was fighting and spun one of Jamie's attackers around to face him then he bet him up and stacked him, just like Jamie had done to the vampires she was fighting**

"**You sure you're alright?" Asked Angel as Jamie cracked her back and moved her head form side to side**

"**Yeah, just a little stiff. That's all" Said Jamie picking up her lock-picking kit and passing it to Angel who slipped it into his inside coat pocket "Think this is the one?"**

"**Maybe" Replied Angel**

"**Lets go in and find out" As Jamie said that they walked inside and quietly walked down the steps to discover**

"**This isn't Dru's pad" Said Jamie when they got to the ground floor**

"**But it is a nest that we just destroyed"**

"**Good point" Smiled Jamie**

"**Well you better go meet Gunn"**

"**Wow, it's that time already. Yeah I better jet, see-ya Angel"**

"**Yeah later" As Angel said that they hit the streets and went their separate ways. _What if Wes and Cordey can't accept Gunn and me? What am I saying? I don't even know if we're together, I mean one kiss doesn't mean we're a couple, does it?_**

"**Gunn. Where are you?" Said Jamie answering her phone**

"**On fifth street"**

"**Care to be a little bit more specific"**

"**On the roof of the building directly opposite the one we goanna observe"**

"**Oh, right. I'll be up in a sec"**

"**Cool" As Gunn said that Jamie hung up and headed up the fire escape, when she got up to the top she snuck up on Gunn**

"**Hey hot stuff" She smiled**

"**Ha? Oh hey Jamie. What's going on?"**

"**You, last time I checked anyway" With that Gunn stood up, put his arms around Jamie and kissed her passionately**

"**Any activity so far?" Asked Jamie moving over to the edge and sitting on the blanket Gunn had brought**

"**Nope" Replied Gunn starting to kiss Jamie's neck only to have her pull away**

"**Wow, nice selection, planning to have a party?" Asked Jamie taking a chocolate bar**

"**Well I figured if we were goanna be stuck up here all morning we could have some fun" Said Gunn kissing Jamie's neck again**

"**Work now, play later" Responded Jamie looking over at the building after pushing Gunn off her**

"**Here" Said Gunn after sighing and realising he was goanna get to have any fun**

"**What are these?" Questioned Jamie**

"**Boucles"**

"**Gunn I'm the slayer. My eyesight is perfect. Even for long distant viewing"**

"**Right. Well how it's looking?"**

"**What view? You or the building?"**

"**Both" Answered Gunn smiling**

"**Well, the building looks quiet and you look great as always" Smiled Jamie**

"**Likewise" Said Gunn smiling at Jamie, who gave him a quick smile before turning back to face the building**

"**What do you want to do when this is over?" Asked Gunn passing Jamie a cup of coffee**

"**Go home and sleep"**

"**Fine, we'll go home and sleep" Repeated Gunn with a cheeky smile on his face**

"**No. I'll go home and sleep, you can go to work"**

"**No fair"**

"**Fair? You only got up an hour or two ago"**

"**And?"**

"**After sleeping for how many hours?"**

"**I lost count"**

"**Shut up"**

"**Only if you give me a kiss"**

"**Why not" Smiled Jamie before giving Gunn a kiss**

"**Think this is the right one?" Asked Gunn**

"**I'm not sure. But I plan to find out"**

"**How?" Asked Gunn as Jamie stood up**

"**You pack this lot up and I'll be back in five minutes"**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**To check out the building"**

"**Well I'm coming, don't think I'm letting you go other there on your own"**

"**No you're not. Look I'll sneak in, see if they're there and come back"**

"**Jamie, I'm coming"**

"**No, Gunn you're not. I'll be back in five minutes, if that, so stay here" With that Jamie threw her hands up and disappeared in a quick flash of light and reappeared on the other building. Then with a sigh, Gunn rushed down the fire escape, across the road and headed up the other fire escape, and as he did, Jamie picked the lock and quietly opened the door. As she quietly walked in bending down as not to be seen, Gunn was halfway up the fire escape and moving as fast as he could so he could help Jamie, _I hope I'm not too late . . ._ Thought Gunn as he hit the roof, went through the door and started down the hall**

"**Jamie?" Whispered Gunn just before being knocked over by a vampire, that jumped out on him only to be stacked by Jamie**

"**I thought I told you to stay on the other building"**

"**You did" Said Gunn as he took Jamie's hand and she helped him up**

"**So why didn't you?"**

"**I didn't want you to get hurt"**

"**So in the process of protecting me you get hurt"**

"**No I didn't" Protested Gunn**

"**You almost did" Jamie fired back as she started to walk down the corridor again "Well come on then" And with that they set off deeper into the building.**

"**Keep down low" Said Jamie as they walked on**

"**You're the boss" Answered Gunn lowing**

"**Anything else?"**

"**What like my girlfriend?"**

"**Am I?" Questioned Jamie**

"**Well I don't know. What do you think I am?"**

"**Not a clue"**

"**We have to decide what we are to each other" Said Gunn as Jamie raised her eyebrows in agreement**

"**Well we have three choices" Started Jamie**

"**We do?" Asked Gunn**

"**Yeah, we do" Continued Jamie "We can call each other friends, lovers or boyfriend and girlfriend"**

"**Oh nice. Lovers" Smiled Gunn**

"**So what? We're just lovers. And nothing more?"**

"**Well no. We're friends, lovers and boyfriend and girlfriend"**

"**So we're in a relationship starting after how many years of friendship?"**

"**Yeah" Said Gunn giving Jamie a quick kiss**

"**Well look what we have here. The slayer and what? Her toy boy?"**

"**That's boyfriend moron!" Gunn fired back**

"**Wow, dating the slayer hasn't sharpened your verbal skills"**

"**And being dead hasn't helped your verbal skills, your smell or your look, now must be depressing" Smirked Jamie**

"**Shut your mouth!"**

"**Or what you'll kill me? I'm scared"**

"**Try me"**

"**Call your boys off and I will"**

"**Why don't you attack me now slayer?" Snarled the vampire**

"**Cause I've got common sense and besides as soon as I go for you your little friends will grab me and you'll try and kill me"**

"**Not try! Will!"**

"**You wish!" Said Jamie getting agitated**

"**Quiet!" Echoed around the building as the vampires threw Jamie and Gunn against the wall and chained them up**

"**Welcome" Yelled the anointed one as he jumped down from the landing onto a wooden crate "How nice of you to join us, slayer. And look you've brought us a snack to eat!"**

"**Leave him alone or I'll kill you!" Ordered Jamie**

"**Shut your mouth girl!" Demanded another vampire as he slapped Jamie causing her to cry out in pain**

"**Jamie, are you okay?" Asked Gunn pulling at the chains holding him to the wall, he was desperate to protect his girlfriend even though he knew deep down she was the slayer and could protect herself**

"**Yeah I'm okay" Jamie answered Gunn without taking her eyes of the three vampires heading towards her from each direction**

"**Leave her!" Commanded the anointed one as the vampire to Jamie's right put his hands around her throat, even though the anointed one looked like a child he had the power to control all other vampires. As the vampire let go of Jamie's throat she coughed gently and then kicked the vampire across the room, as he dropped onto two other vampires, Jamie kicked the two vampires infront of her and just as she ripped the chins holding out off the wall, a new vampire entered the room. And with one wave of her hypnotizing fingers Jamie was frozen and then all the chaos stopped, all the yelling stopped and then. . . .**

**Angel, Wesley and Cordelia burst through the doors and just as Drusilla brought her hand up to cut Jamie's throat, Jamie snapped out of the trance, grabbed Drusilla's hand and used it to flip her over**

"**Hey!" Yelled Drusilla getting up "You're meant to die!"**

"**Yeah in my dreams" Smiled Jamie as she sent Drusilla flying with a hard round kick, before running over and stacking the vampire about to bite Gunn, then she ripped the chains off his wrists and as she went to go after Drusilla Gunn pulled her round by the arm and gave her a quick kiss. When they stopped kissing he smiled, raised his eyebrows and said**

"**Let's kill some vampires!"**

"**Make out and kill vampires? Works for me!" Laughed Jamie as she went after Drusilla. On the way she punched a vampire then stacked it, then she kicked a girl vampire before stacking her then she ran up the stairs after her.**

**Back inside Angel, Wesley, Gunn and Cordelia were taking on the rest of the anointed one's vampires. And as Angel stacked one, Cordelia jumped out of the way as Wesley shot an arrow out of the crossbow and into a vampire's heart. Gunn on the other hand was stacking any vampire that got in his way as he headed toward the stairs leading up to the roof, normally he wouldn't leave the others behind to fight, but Jamie had gone after Drusilla and in Jamie's dream Drusilla had killed her so Gunn had to protect her**

"**Gunn where are you going?" Yelled Cordelia as she saw Gunn heading for the stairs**

"**Jamie's gone after Dru"**

"**So?" Questioned Cordelia**

"**Dru killed Jamie in her dreams" Answered Gunn**

"**How?" Asked Cordelia**

"**She hypnotized her and then" Said Gunn before punching a vampire and stacking it**

"**Well go! Jamie can't fight Dru if she's hypnotized"**

"**Right!" Yelled Gunn before stacking another vampire and once again running for the stairs**

"**I'm coming Jamie, hold on!" Whispered Gunn as he started running up the stairs**

"**Hey Dru, don't you want to say good bye? I mean try and kill me, then run away without saying anything. I'm hurt, really hurt" Said Jamie as Drusilla froze at the sound of Jamie's voice**

"**Well the stars were whispering trouble to me" Answered Drusilla as she turned to face Jamie**

"**And you've got to listen to the stars" Mocked Jamie**

"**Yes and the moon. They all whisper terrible things, such terrible things"**

"**What are they telling you now?"**

"**Telling me so many wicked ways"**

"**Ways to what?" Questioned Jamie**

"**Kill you!"**

"**What like in my dreams?" As Jamie said that Drusilla nodded and smiled "How scary! But you see Dru, my death took place back inside right before the guys broke in"**

"**The guys? Oh right. Angel, Cordelia and Wesley. Sweet Wesley, he knows the game well"**

"**Watcher of two slayers and a rogue demon hunter, he should know the game"**

"**Yes he should. He's good, not to bright when it comes to fighting"**

"**Well that's not really his area, he's really research guy"**

"**How nice for him. Do you want to fight me and die now?"**

"**Why do the stars say it's time?" Asked Jamie smirking slightly**

"**No, I do!" As Drusilla said that she ran at Jamie and as she got to her Jamie threw a punch into Drusilla's stomach and Drusilla punched Jamie in the face. They both stumbled back and once Jamie had recovered she launched herself into a fly kick and when she hit Drusilla she sent her flying backwards. As Jamie walked over to her she got up**

"**You're strong" Said Drusilla punching Jamie and knocking her over, then before Jamie could get up Drusilla started to drop on her, Jamie couldn't get up in time so she rolled out of the way and jumped up onto her feet. Then as Jamie got up Drusilla hit the floor and as she started to rise, Jamie kicked her in the chest and she dropped to the floor again. After Drusilla got on all fours, Jamie rolled over her, kicked her again and slammed the door shut on a vampire. Then she opened the door again and pulled the vampire out onto the roof moments before stacking it. But by that time Drusilla was up and mad**

"**You're dead bitch!" Said Drusilla getting ready to pounce on Jamie**

"**That's slayer to you and you're dead Dru. Remember you're the vampire, well soon to be dust in the wind" Smiled Jamie**

"**You wish"**

"**No Dru, I know. Thanks to the stars"**

"**You bitch!"**

"**Thanks. Hey let me ask you something"**

"**What?"**

"**Where did you get that heart you sent to Wesley?"**

"**Some shop girl, why?"**

"**Just wanted to know who I was killing you for" With that Jamie pulled out a stake and ran at Drusilla, and as she did Drusilla started moving her fingers and trying to hypnotize Jamie**

"**Not this time Dru!" Said Jamie hitting Drusilla with a round house back kick to the head and just as Jamie hit Drusilla with another kick to the chest Gunn burst through the door**

"**Hey hon." Said Jamie dodging Drusilla and then hitting her in the back "Gunn stay there while I finish this"**

"**You're the boss" Replied Gunn**

"**I'm also your lover" Said smiling at Gunn, then she turned her attention back to Drusilla and the task at hand of killing her. Drusilla started to run at Jamie again, so Jamie kicked her in the face and punched her in the stomach and followed with an uppercut. Then as Drusilla ran at Jamie again, she dropped onto her back and at the same time grabbed her wrists and placed her foot in Drusilla's stomach then she threw her over the edge of the roof onto a pile of broken wood. Jamie got to the edge just in time to see Drusilla turn to dust because a piece of the wood had pierced her heart.**

"**Well this has been a fun night" Jamie said as she turned to face Gunn who put his arms around her**

"**Yeah it's been a blast" Said Gunn kissing Jamie**

**_Oh my god! Jamie and Gunn?_ Thought Cordelia as she, Angel and Wesley came through the roof door and saw them kissing**

"**We have to talk" Said Wesley as Jamie and Gunn stopped kissing, Gunn facing them and Jamie turning away.**

"**So how did you kill Dru?" Asked Angel ending the five minute silent**

"**What?" Asked Jamie being brought back to reality**

"**How did you kill Dru?" Asked Angel again as looked at Jamie from behind the counter**

"**Oh, Dru right. I threw her off the roof and she landed on wood and a piece pierced her heart"**

"**Huh"**

"**Don't sound to happy Angel, we only killed a vampire who wanted us all dead"**

"**Right. I've got to remember that"**

"**I should hit you for that"**

"**Don't" Responded Angel**

"**Why not?" Asked Jamie with her eyebrows raised**

"**Because we need to talk" Answered Wesley as he came out of his office with Cordelia behind him**

"**Where's Gunn?" Asked Cordelia sitting on the counter next t Angel who was still standing behind it**

"**Downstairs, I'll go get him" Said Jamie getting up, grabbing a knife from the weapons cupboard and heading down the stairs. When she got downstairs she threw the knife past Gunn and straight into the middle of the darts board**

"**Damn I missed your head" Laughed Jamie as Gunn turned to face her**

"**What do you mean "Damn I missed"?"**

"**I'm just kidding. Come on Wes wants to talk to us"**

"**Lead the way"**

"**This is goanna be fun" Laughed Jamie as she walked up the stairs with Gunn behind her**

"**I wish" Said Gunn**

**As they walked back into the office floor, the guys were all by the counter**

"**Jamie, Gunn we need to talk about. . ." As Wesley drifted off Jamie got angry**

"**About the thing going on between me and Gunn, that has absolutely nothing to do with you!"**

"**Yes" Responded Wesley shocked by Jamie's outburst**

"**Wes I'll make you a promise, this thing going on between me and Gunn will continue. But it won't affect Gunn's work or mine. So get over it!"**

"**You go girl" Smiled Gunn as he got crossed his arms and nodded at Jamie**

"**Jamie I do protest"**

"**And if this was something bad for me or Gunn I would say okay, but it's not. Now this is over, I'm going out, call if you need me" Said Jamie heading for the doors**

"**Hey Jamie" Called Cordelia**

"**Yeah Cordey"**

"**Where you going?"**

"**I don't know, the pier probably"**

"**Want company?"**

"**If you like"**

"**Cool let's go" Said Cordelia grabbing her stuff and following Jamie out the door**

"**Wes, you just got told" Laughed Angel**

"**I know" Replied Wesley nodding**

"**Now that's my girl" Said Gunn laughing at Wesley**

"**You sound like her father"**

"**No I don't!" Protested Gunn as he pulled a face at Angel**

"**Gunn, what do you see in her? I mean she's a lovely girl and everything but really what do you see?" Asked Wesley looking up from a book**

"**I see her" said Gunn smiling "The beautiful outside and the tough amazing inside. Believe me if you knew Jamie I like do you'd see what I see in her"**

"**No one will ever know Jamie like you know Jamie" Commented Angel**

"**That's a shame" Replied Gunn**

"**Yeah it is" Said Angel**

"**Jamie's a great girl and I'm crazy about her, but no one will ever see the real Jamie"**

"**Why's that?" Asked Wesley looking up again**

"**Cause she won't show it. I mean I know it cause I grew up with Jamie and you guys know some of it cause you've known her for a years now. But unless Jamie really knows someone and she really trusts them she won't show them"**

"**Well then, we're count ourselves lucky that we know part of the real her" Smiled Angel**

"**With a body like hers I'll count myself more then lucky"**

"**You're pathetic" Said Wesley shaking his head**

"**Hey" Said Gun turning to face Wesley "I'm goanna go and see the guys"**

"**You mean brag to your mates"**

"**And?" Laughed Gunn as he walked out the door**

"**I still can't believe they're together" Said Wesley final closing the book he was reading**

"**Me and Cordey were joking about them getting together"**

"**You knew?" Asked Wesley**

"**No" Protested Angel "We were joking about it because they were arguing and then acting protective other each other"**

"**Never would have guessed you're jokes would come true"**

"**I'm never goanna make a joke again" Said Angel with his eyebrows raised**

"**You never have before" Wesley reminded him**

"**Good point" Smiled Angel grabbing a sword and heading down the stairs to the training room**

"**I can't believe Wesley! Who the hell does he think is? Telling me what I can do" Yelled Jamie from behind the closed curtain**

"**For god sake Jamie! Would you stop ranting about Wesley and his attitude!"**

"**Sorry Cordey, Wesley's just got me so mad!"**

"**Jamie relax and forget about it. After that earful you gave him, I'll be surprised if he ever tries to tell you what to do again"**

"**Do you think I was too hard on him?"**

"**No-way! He needed to be told and you told him" Said Cordelia smiling as Jamie came out of the cubicle in a new pair of trousers "Nice"**

"**Really?" Asked Jamie looking in the mirror**

"**Yeah they look great on you"**

"**Cool" Said Jamie steeping back behind the curtain "I'll get these"**

"**What about the top?" Asked Cordelia as Jamie started getting changed**

"**No not really my sort of thing" Answered Jamie**

"**Oh well" Replied Cordelia "Hey if Wesley wants to keep up this no dating rule of his, then you have me and Gunn on your side and maybe even Angel"**

"**Yeah I know" Started Jamie as she came out of the cubicle and once she paid for the trousers she carried on "Maybe me and Wes just need to talk and get this all sorted. Then who knows, maybe we could get on with things like normal"**

"**Sorted?" Asked Cordelia "Things are never sorted between us and the guys, stuff just drags on and on between us"**

"**Who cares? It always makes things interesting"**

"**Interesting, now that's a way describe our lives"**

"**Come on, lets go back to the office"**

"**Why?" Asked Cordelia as they walked over to Jamie's black motorbike**

"**My bag's there and it's got my laptop in it"**

"**Okay, lets go" Said Cordelia moments before putting on her helmet and climbing on the back of the bike. As they drove towards the office Jamie had a terrible feeling that she was going to give Wesley another ear full, so she thought it best to run in, grab her stuff and run out again.**

**So when they arrived Jamie walked in, went over to the counter, jumped over it and grabbed her stuff before jumping back over it. Just as she thought she was in the clear**

"**Jamie, can we talk?" Asked Wesley coming out of the office**

"**What about?" Questioned Jamie turning to face Wesley**

"**About earlier" Wesley Answered**

"**Wes, if you expect me to say sorry then get real"**

"**Actually I want to say sorry"**

"**Huh?" Responded Jamie**

"**I want to apologise"**

"**Okay we just entered the twilight zone" Smirked Jamie**

"**I'm serious" Replied Wesley getting frustrated "I thought about what you said and you were right"**

"**I was?" Replied Jamie "I mean of course I was"**

"**What you and Gunn get up to in your own time, as long as it doesn't affect your work, has nothing to do with me"**

"**I love it when you agree with me"**

"**Good to know" Said Wesley as Jamie smiled "So are we okay?"**

"**Yeah, we're cool. Any idea where Gunn is?"**

"**Gone to gloat"**

"**With my crew?"**

"**You got it" Answered Wesley**

"**Well if he comes back, tell him to call me" Said Jamie as she shock her head and headed for the door**

"**Sure"**

"**Later Wes" Smiled Jamie as she walked out the door**

"**Bye" Replied Wesley as Jamie walked out the door closing it behind her, then she took her helmet from Cordelia, jumped on her bike and waited for Cordelia to get on before giving her a ride home and heading for Lorn's club**

"**Hey Lorn" Smiled Jamie**

"**Hey kid-o" Said Lorn taking a seat next to Jamie "So where's your boy?"**

"**My boy?" Asked Jamie confused**

"**Gunn" Answered Lorn**

"**With the crew"**

"**So you two, together?"**

"**Yes. How did you know?" Replied Jamie**

"**Your glowing girl and Gunn was the obvious choice"**

"**He is?" Asked Jamie**

"**Angel can't afford to fall in love or get down and Wesley, well come on I know you've got taste. I mean just look at the fab pants. Leather is so in"**

"**Thanks" Smiled Jamie**

"**You're welcome baby girl. So what you working on?"**

"**An e-mail to a friend" Replied Jamie**

"**A friend?" Questioned Lorn**

"**His names Brenan, he lives in Boston, I haven't spoke to him in a while and yes Gunn knows I still speak to him"**

"**Well you have fun" Smiled Lorn starting to walk away**

"**You too" Said Jamie looking up at Lorn leaving and then back down at her computer**

"**Hey girl" Said Gunn kissing Jamie on the check**

"**Hey Gunn. What are you doing here?"**

"**Looking for you" Replied Gunn**

"**Me?" Questioned Jamie**

"**Yeah. Wes gave me your message and when I stopped by your house you didn't answer, so I guessed you'd be here"**

"**Lorn called you"**

"**Yeah" Smiled Gunn**

"**Remind me to thank him" Said Jamie kissing Gunn**

"**Another boyfriend. Are you ever single?"**

"**Kendra, hey" Smiled Jamie standing up and giving Kendra a quick hug "We only got together yesterday"**

"**Well he's cuter then the last"**

"**Thanks" Smiled Gunn "I'm Gunn"**

"**I'm Kendra, the vampire slayer"**

"**Wow, you're open about your identity"**

"**Gunn behave yourself" Smiled Jamie giving Gunn a stern look**

"**Sorry" Replied Gunn**

"**No problem" Said Kendra examining her surroundings "So what are you doing here?"**

"**I was e-mailing an old friend"**

"**In a demon haven?"**

"**What do you want? The owners a demon and any demons that come through here I know about"**

"**Good idea"**

"**So how's the watcher?"**

"**More dark powers are about to rise"**

"**Well we just stop Drusilla" Said Jamie**

"**Drusilla?" Questioned Kendra**

"**A vampire Angelus sired" Answered Gunn**

"**Angelus? You mean Angel is still evil?"**

"**No! He's good" Smiled Jamie**

"**Glad to hear it" Replied Kendra**

"**I know exactly what you mean" Said Jamie as they walked out the club onto the streets "He's a bitch when he's evil"**

"**He's always a bitch" Smiled Gunn**

"**Good point" Said Jamie smiling at Gunn again "So what's new in your life Kendra?" Asked Jamie**

"**I've got a boyfriend" Answered Kendra**

"**What? No way"**

"**Yeah his name is Michael"**

"**Cute?" Asked Jamie still shocked**

"**Yes. He is gorges"**

"**So you've met my boyfriend do I get to meet your boyfriend?"**

"**If you come to Chicago"**

"**So tell me more about him?"**

"**Not much to tell. He's cute, smart and funny"**

"**He must be funny if he's got you laughing"**

"**Well he is special" Smiled Kendra**

"**What does your watcher think?" Asked Jamie as they walked along**

"**He, he does not know"**

"**Kendra! Your lying to your watcher, you go girl" Replied Jamie as her and Kendra started laughing "Wow he is good"**

"**Yes he is nice"**

"**I'm glad your happy and he sounds great"**

"**He is. So apart from Gunn what is new in your life?"**

"**Nothing much, Dru's dead, Wesley's a bigger pain in the ass then ever and I'm getting more prophetic dreams now then I used apart from that everything's the same"**

"**I'm glad"**

"**So what do you two lovely ladies want to do now?" Asked Gunn**

"**Fight!" Yelled the girls simultaneously**

"**Interesting" Replied Gunn a little shocked by the girls**

"**We have a tradition of fighting each other when ever we meet up"**

"**Most people have slumber party's, but okay"**

"**Yeah, but we're not most people" Jamie fired back**

"**Thank god" Smiled Kendra**

"**I hear that" Said Jamie as she and Kendra started laughing again "Could you imaging being normal? Dead end job, no strength, no skills" Added Jamie**

"**Thank god I'm the slayer"**

"**Thank god we're slayers" Smiled Jamie**

"**Oh yeah. What's the fun in being normal, when you can fight vampires for a living?" Asked Gunn**

"**My thoughts exactly" Smiled Jamie before giving Gunn a kiss**

"**You two, love birds or what?"**

"**Funny Kendra" Said Jamie smirking "You know you still haven't told me why your hear"**

"**Buffy called me"**

"**Buffy? Right, I called her to find out where you were?"**

"**And she called me, why didn't you call me?"**

"**Had to check things out first, so I didn't have time to call you before the battle"**

"**Well it's too late now, Dru's dust" Smiled Gunn**

"**And she wasn't dusted a second to late"**

"**I couldn't agree more" Said Gunn as they entered the main streets of L.A.**

"**Have you seen Buffy and the guys lately?" Asked Kendra**

"**No. But I plan to go back and see them soon. How 'bout you?"**

"**No, not since . . ."**

"**Since?" Questioned Jamie**

"**The whole Angelus, Drusilla, and Spike incident"**

"**Oh the let's wake Akafla and suck the world into hell thing"**

"**Yes" Shrugged Kendra**

"**Angel was goanna do what?" Asked Gunn stunned**

"**Angelus" Corrected Jamie "Was goanna suck the world into hell"**

"**You know I am so glad we have Angel in this world" Said Gunn**

"**Me too" Said Jamie as they entered the office**

"**Hey Wes, still working?" With that Wesley looked up**

"**Oh, Jamie, Gunn, what are you doing, Kendra?"**

"**Hello Mr. Price"**

"**Please call me Wesley"**

"**Okay Wesley" Replied Wesley**

"**Mr. Price, now that's scary" Laughed Gunn**

"**Tell me about it" Replied Jamie**

"**So Kendra what brings you to L.A.?"**

"**Dark powers" Replied Jamie smiling**

"**That is correct" Said Kendra nodding**

"**Your watcher warned you?"**

"**Yes about two vampires" Answered Kendra**

"**Drusilla and the anointed one" Added Jamie**

"**Well Dru's dead and the anointed one is . . ." Said Gunn unable to finish his sentence**

"**What did happen to him?" Asked Wesley**

"**I don't know" Replied Gunn as Jamie shrugged**

"**We've got to find"**

"**In the morning Wes. His fleet of dangerous vampires have been whipped out. He's not goanna be making any trouble for a couple of days"**

"**You're right, we should get a good night sleep tonight and start the search tomorrow"**

"**You sleep, I'm going clubbing. Who wants to come?"**

"**I'll come" Smiled Gunn**

"**Me too"**

"**You sure Kendra? You've never wanted to come clubbing before"**

"**Things change" Replied Kendra**

"**Let's go" Said Jamie as Kendra walked out the door**

"**Bye" Replied Wesley as he saw Jamie and Gunn follow Kendra out the door.**

"**So what club do you girls want a hit first?" Asked Gunn**

"**P3" Replied Jamie**

"**Fine by me" Smiled Kendra. As they walked in they all smiled, went up to the bar and Gunn ordered the drinks, when**

"**Kendra?" With that they all turned round to see a cute guy standing behind the bar**

"**Michael. Hi" Replied Kendra**

"**I thought you were going away on business?"**

"**I did, I had to come to L.A. for business and I met up with some old friends"**

"**Well it's good to see you as always"**

"**Oh god" Smiled Jamie as Gunn laughed and they turned away from Kendra and Michael who were kissing**

"**Jamie, Gunn this is Michael, Michael this is Jamie and Gunn"**

"**Hey" Said Jamie as Gunn nodded**

"**Nice to meet you" Replied Michael "Ss how do you guys know each other?"**

"**Well me and Kendra go way back and Gun met Kendra today"**

"**Wow, that's . . . "**

"**Feel free to say weird" Smiled Jamie**

"**We're use to it" Said Gunn laughing "That was meant to sound better then it did"**

"**I'm sure it was" Said Michael "So, hold that thought" Said Michael quickly dealing with a customer**

"**You're right Kendra he is cute" Smiled Jamie**

"**Hey!" Said Gunn getting annoyed**

"**You're cute too" She reassured him**

"**I told you he was"**

"**You weren't lying"**

"**I'm back" Said Michael coming back over**

"**Wait a minute didn't you say I had to come to Chicago if I wanted to meet your boyfriend?"**

"**Well that's where I left him" Answered Kendra**

"**Normally you would have to but I came down here to see some friends and one of them was sick and talked me into covering his shift"**

"**You never said you were goanna visit friends"**

"**Last minute plan" Replied Michael**

"**Makes sense" Said Jamie raising her eyebrows and smiling**

"**Well it's always good to see you"**

"**Same here" Said Kendra kissing Michael**

"**Cute couple"**

"**Quiet" Said Jamie smiling at Gunn**

"**You want a dance?" Asked Gunn**

"**Sure, we'll be back"**

"**Okay" Smiled Kendra as Jamie and Gunn walked off to the dance floor.**

"**Well Michael seems nice" Said Gunn as he held Jamie in his arms**

"**Yeah he does"**

"**Are you being serious?" Asked Gunn**

"**Yeah. He really does seem nice and Kendra likes him which is great"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Makes a change to see her happy. Usually she's all work and no play, which is not good. Especially for a slayer"**

"**I hear that" Smiled Gunn "Play is very good in a slayer" He added as they stopped dancing and started kissing**

"**I love this song" Said Jamie as she pulled away and started dancing**

"**Me too" Smiled Gun as he started dancing again**

"**Your friends seem nice"**

"**Yes, they are great" Replied Kendra**

"**Are they going out?"**

"**Yes. They said they only got together yesterday"**

"**They seem to know each other really well" Commented Michael**

"**They have been friends for years"**

"**Friends first, that makes a good relationship"**

"**Well as long as he treats her right" Answered Kendra**

"**I'm sure he will. I'm more concerned with treating you right" Said Michael as he kissed Kendra again**

"**I still can't believe you have a boyfriend" Said Jamie as Michael went to deal with a customer**

"**I can believe you do. You always have a boyfriend"**

"**Yeah, but they were always ways to annoy me watcher"**

"**So am I a way to annoy Wes?" Asked Gunn**

"**Maybe. Maybe not" Answered Jamie**

"**Interesting" Said Gunn putting his arms around Jamie's waist and kissing her on the check, causing her to smile**

"**So Michael seems nice" Said Jamie**

"**I told you he was" Answered Kendra**

"**Yeah and you said he was funny and smart and everything else that makes a great boyfriend" Smiled Jamie**

"**Sorry if I went on about him"**

"**No, it's okay. It's understandable" Smiled Jamie**

"**It is?" Questioned Kendra**

"**Yeah everyone acts funny when they like someone" Said Gunn**

"**But still don't tell your watcher" Jamie added**

"**I won't" Said Kendra laughing.**

"**Do you know Kendra's in town?" Asked Wesley as he saw Angel come down the stairs**

"**No I didn't. But now I know to be on full alert"**

"**Why?" Asked Wesley confused**

"**Last time we met she kicked my ass" Answered Angel**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah" Replied Angel as Wesley started laughing "Why are you still here?"**

"**Research" Answered Wesley**

"**Wes it's almost eleven thirty, go home"**

"**Yeah you're right I better go home"**

"**See-ya Wes" Said Angel as Wesley left "So Kendra's back, this should be a fun week" Added Angel walking upstairs to his room after locking up.**

**_So Kendra kicked Angel's ass, I can't believe it. I thought he'd be the better fighter._ Thought Wesley as he walked home. Then as Wesley turned the corner onto twenty first street, he could hear someone crying down an ally**

"**Hello?" Asked Wesley walking down the ally carefully "Is anyone here?" As Wesley continued down the ally the crying got louder "Are you okay?" As Wesley put his hand on the girl's shoulder, she spun round and as she did Wesley started to pull out a stake but before he could use it the girl knocked him out**

"**Nice work Crystal" Laughed the anointed one "Pick him up, and take him back to the lair. Then we will prepare our message for the slayer" The vampires did as they were ordered and lifted Wesley up and returned to the shadows.**

"**The message is ready" Said a vampire as the anointed one nodded in approval**

"**Excellent work. Take it to the slayer and try not to get killed"**

"**As you wish" Said a blonde vampire before setting off.**

"**Hey guys" Said Jamie as her and Gunn walked into the office to see Cordelia on the computer and Angel reading a book**

"**You guys are getting in late" Laughed Angel**

"**What were you up to I wonder?" **

"**I don't think I want to know Cordelia"**

"**Kendra? what are you doing here?"**

"**Not this again" Laughed Gunn as he leaned next to Jamie who had sat on the counter**

"**Dark powers are about to rise" Replied Kendra**

"**Your watcher?" Asked Angel**

"**Yes"**

"**Well it's good to see you" Smiled Cordelia**

"**Like wise" Said Kendra**

"**So how'd it go with Michael last night?" Asked Jamie**

"**Well" Answered Kendra**

"**So did he walk you home? Cause I'm guessing you stayed until closing after we left"**

"**Yes he walked me home"**

"**Did you invite him in?" Asked Jamie with her eyebrow raised**

"**Maybe" Joked Kendra**

"**Wait whose Michael?" Asked Cordelia curiously**

"**My boyfriend" Answered Kendra**

"**No way you have a boyfriend?"**

"**Yes and he is cute"**

"**Really?"**

"**She's not kidding Cordey, we saw him last night" Said Jamie**

"**Fine?"**

"**You know it" Laughed the girls as Angel shock his head**

"**Any one seen Wesley this morning?" Asked Angel**

"**Nope" Replied Jamie as Gunn shock his head**

"**It's not like Wesley to be late" Said Cordelia**

"**He probably over slept" Angel said trying to reassure her**

"**Yeah maybe" Said Cordelia sounding nervous**

"**Chill out Cordey" Said Jamie**

"**Jamie's right, you've got to chill out" Smiled Angel**

"**Yeah you're right Wes'll probably be in later"**

"**Slayer!"**

"**You must be the stupidest vampire ever to walk this earth" Said Jamie turning to face the vampire**

"**And we're going to kill you" Laughed Kendra**

"**What do you think Kendra? Sunlight or stake?"**

"**How about decapitation?"**

"**How about I give you your message and you let me live?"**

"**Message?" Questioned Jamie**

"**Yeah slayer, your message from the anointed one"**

"**Depends on what it says"**

"**It's about your friend Wesley"**

"**What about him?" Asked Cordelia standing up**

"**We've got him hidden away"**

"**Where?" Asked Jamie**

"**I'm not supposed to tell"**

"**Then we'll have to make you" With that Jamie used her magic to bring the vampire to her, then she flipped him over onto the counter Pulled off her cross and held it to the vampire's forehead "Now are you going to tell me?"**

"**No!" Snarled the vampire felling the cross shaped burn mark in the middle of his forehead**

"**Your choice" Smile Jamie. The again she took her cross, but this time she shoved it in the vampire's mouth. And didn't take it out till the vampire was screaming in pain and smoke was coming out of its mouth "Where is he?!" Demanded Jamie**

"**Follow the sewers on forth street, head east till you find the basement entrance to the abandoned church, they're there"**

"**Thanks" Said Kendra moments before she stacked the vampire**

"**Lets mount up" Ordered Jamie.**

**Before the gang left, they got every weapon they could find; swords, crossbows, axes and off course the basics. Stakes and holy water.**

"**Every one ready?" Asked Jamie walking into the middle of the office**

"**Set" Said Cordelia**

"**You're coming?" Asked Kendra**

"**Yes I'm coming. I may not be the slayer but I can still kick ass"**

"**You are letting her come?"**

"**Yes Kendra I'm letting her come. Like Cordey said she can kick ass and as long as she's careful I don't mind if she comes"**

"**Okay lets save the anger for the vampires, okay girls?" Laughed Gunn**

"**Yeah" Answered Jamie "You ready to go?"**

"**Yeah" Said Gunn giving Jamie a concerned smile**

"**It's goanna be fine Gunn" Said Jamie smiling weakly**

"**I know" Replied Gunn**

"**You ready Angel?"**

"**Yeah, you?"**

"**Ready. Kendra?"**

"**Ready to go"**

"**Lets go to church" Said Jamie as they headed down to the basement and down into the sewers**

"**What died down here?" Asked Gunn walking behind Jamie who was leading the group**

"**About a hundred demons and a few rats" Laughed Jamie smiling back at Gunn**

"**This is forth street, time to head east" Said Cordelia dropping back into the sewers so Angel could catch her**

"**How far is the church from here?" Asked Kendra**

"**About five blocks" Answered Jamie**

"**Why don't we walk on the surface till we get there?" Asked Cordelia curiously**

"**Because a block or two away from the church the street access is cut off and all the church doors are sealed shut apart from the basement one" Replied Jamie**

"**And I'd burn" Added Angel**

"**Oh" Said Cordelia quietly.**

"**Right we're here" Said Angel as Jamie and Kendra nodded**

"**How can you tell?" Asked Gunn**

"**We can sense the vampires above us" Replied Jamie**

"**How do we do this?" Asked Kendra looking at Jamie**

"**You and me are goanna sneak in and see how many vamps there are and where Wes is. Then we'll come back for you guys and we'll go in hopefully with the element of surprise"**

"**So we're just meant to wait here?" Asked Gunn**

"**Yeah, until we get back"**

"**Be careful"**

"**Don't worry, we'll get you before the fighting starts"**

"**Good, cause I don't wanna miss the fun"**

"**Yeah cause this is goanna be fun" Said Cordelia shaking her head**

"**Maybe not fun, but interesting" Said Angel perking up**

"**Come on Jamie let's go"**

"**I'm right behind you Kendra, see you guys in a few" Said Jamie following Kendra through the church's only access point and sneaking behind the back pew**

"**There's Wes"**

"**Where?" Asked Kendra**

"**Over there, left of the alter" Answered Jamie**

"**Right. I count about twelve vampires, you?"**

"**Twelve sounds about right, lets get back to the others"**

"**Lets go" Said Kendra as they headed back to the sewers**

"**Well there's about twelve vampires"**

"**And Wesley?" Asked Cordelia as Kendra dropped back into the sewer**

"**Left of the alter, front of the church" Answered Jamie**

"**So we go in and what? Dust vampires left, right and centre till we get to Wes?"**

"**No Gunn. We go in, use the crossbows to take out as many vampires as we can, then we start hand to hand and we'll keep fighting vamps, while you and Cordey get to Wes and get him out"**

"**Ready?" Asked Angel**

"**Okay, me and Angel will go in first, then Cordey and Gunn then you Kendra, okay?"**

"**Let's do this" Smiled Gunn as Jamie started climbing out of the sewers and into the church**

"**Angel help the others I'm goanna take other quick look"**

"**Okay" Said Angel as he started helping Gunn through the gap**

"**There's a few more vamps then before, but it shouldn't make it that much harder" Said Jamie as she and Angel helped Cordelia up**

"**Do you sense that?" Asked Angel looking around**

"**Yeah, it's the anointed one" Said Jamie spotting him near Wesley**

"**Where is he?" Asked Kendra climbing up without taking Angel's or Jamie's hand for help**

"**By Wesley" Replied Jamie**

"**I don't like this" Said Cordelia looking at Wesley**

"**Don't worry we'll get him out" Said Kendra smiling as she crouched by Cordelia**

"**You bet we will" Said Angel**

"**Right Gunn, Cordey go over there when I tell you, Kendra I want you over there at the edge of the left pew and Angel I want you here"**

"**Lets go" Said Kendra as the gang took up there position**

"**What do you want slayer?" Asked the anointed one as Jamie stood up between the two end pews**

"**I come to pray" Said Jamie "And I brought some friends" As she said that Angel and Kendra stood up giving Gunn and Cordelia the cover they needed to get over to the left side of the church**

"**Well you better get praying cause this is goanna be the end" Snarled a vampire**

"**Yeah for you" Smiled Kendra as Gunn and Cordelia started moving forward**

"**Who the hell are you?" Snarled the same vampire**

"**I'm the slayer" Said Kendra "So's she" Laughed Kendra as she saw the confused look in the vampire's face "And he's"**

"**Angel" Growled the vampire "He kills our kind"**

"**Glad to see I still have my rep"**

"**You all have reputations, except her" Said the anointed one smiling slightly "But it is always nice to meet a slayer and watch her die"**

"**I'm not dying, not today" Said Kendra as she along with Jamie, Angel and Gunn pulled out crossbows and killed eight vampires. Then Jamie threw her crossbow down and ran forward to start hand-to-hand combat, as she did that Gunn and Angel reloaded while Kendra killed another vampire with a bolt through the heart. As the guys carried on fighting, Cordelia started to get close to Wesley**

"**Where are you going?" Snarled a vampire jumping infront of Cordelia**

"**To help my friend" Said Cordelia standing up and booting the vampire in the balls "Jamie stake" Yelled Cordelia causing Jamie to look round at her and get knocked to the ground as a vampire punched her in the face**

"**Jamie!" Yelled Gunn trying to get to her and as he did Jamie kicked the vampire hard with both feet and threw Cordelia stake as she jumped up onto her feet**

"**Don't worry Wesley, we're goanna get you out of here" Said Cordelia starting to untie Wesley after stacking the vampire.**

"**Kendra look out" Shouted Jamie as she fly kicked the vampire behind her, then punching it in the stomach and then in the face followed by stacking it**

"**Thanks" Said Kendra stacking a vampire to her left**

"**No problem" Said Jamie as Cordelia finished untying Wesley and helped him up. As soon as Angel stacked the vampire infront of him he went over and helped Cordelia get Wesley to the sewer door**

"**Stop!" Yelled the anointed one **

"**Get real" Said Jamie spinning round and shooting a bolt from the crossbow she had picked up through the vampires heart and watching as he turned to dust "Game over" Laughed Jamie as Gunn stood beside her**

"**Lets go home" Said Cordelia as Kendra and Angel jumped into the sewer and helped Wesley down**

"**Good shot"**

"**Thanks Kendra" Said Jamie smiling "How you holding up Wes?"**

"**Not bad" Replied Wesley**

"**Glad to hear it" Said Jamie as Wesley stood up on his own only to need Angel's help when he tried to walk "Take it easy Wes, you've been through a lot"**

"**Yeah you're right. So how far is it to the hotel?"**

"**Not far" Smiled Cordelia as they turned right and kept walking till they reached the hotel**

"**Cordelia get the med kit"**

"**Sure" Answered Cordelia as she ran to the bath room and reappeared a few minutes later with the kit and then handed it straight to Jamie who had Wesley patched up in no time**

"**So Dru's dead and so is the anointed one, I guess I better go back to Chicago"**

"**Already? Can't you stay a little longer?" Asked Jamie**

"**I'm afraid not"  
"Well it was good to see you again" Smiled Jamie**

"**You two. You should come up to Chicago some time"**

"**I might"**

"**We'll miss you" Said Cordelia**

"**You got that right" Said Jamie**

"**I will miss you guys too" Said Kendra giving Jamie and Cordelia hugs**

"**It was nice to met you Kendra"**

"**You too" Said Kendra smiling at Gunn**

"**See ya Kendra"**

"**Good bye Angel" **

"**Always a pleasure Kendra" Said Wesley standing up**

"**Good bye Wesley"**

"**Drop me an e-mail some time, okay Kendra?"**

"**Off course, good bye" Said Kendra walking out the door**

"**Later" Said Jamie as they gang smiled and waved good bye "So what do we do now?" Asked Jamie sitting next to Gunn who put his arm around her**

"**Nothing" Replied Angel standing behind the counter "I mean there is nothing to do. Dru's dead, the anointed one's dead and so are all his followers, Kendra's gone back to Chicago. And there is nothing left for us to do, but go home and relax"**

"**How exciting" Laughed Jamie as Gunn smiled**

"**He is right though" Said Cordelia perking up "We've finished everything, the vamps are dead, we saved Wes and Kendra's gone home. We're done"**

"**And that's a good thing" Smiled Gunn**

"**Why?" Asked Jamie**

"**Cause of what we can do now" Replied Gunn**

"**You want to go to mine or yours?"**

"**Yours"**

"**Lets go, see ya guys" Said Jamie smiling as she headed out the door holding Gunn's hand**

"**Bye guys" Said Gunn as they left**

"**I'm goanna go" Said Cordelia grabbing her bag**

"**Here take my car and drop Wes off home"**

"**Sure. Come on Wes" Said Cordelia as she took the keys from Angel and helped Wesley to the doors**

"**Night Angel"**

"**Night guys" Said Angel as he watched them leave before locking up and going to bed.**

**The end**

39


End file.
